A control apparatus for controlling an active device that cools or warms the air inside a target space of a building, such as a house unit, in order to obtain comfortable environment in the target space, and a passive device that introduces outside air into the target space has been known (see, for example, JP 59-189244 A (referred to hereinbelow as “document 1)).
The apparatus described in document 1 controls a compressor and performs a cooling operation when the outside air temperature is higher than a set value, and controls a damper and a fan and introduces the outside air into the room when the outside air temperature is lower than the set value.
However, the conventional control apparatus described in document 1 directly performs the cooling operation when the outside air temperature becomes higher than the set value. In other words, the conventional control apparatus performs the cooling operation regardless of whether or not a person in the target space needs the cooling operation. Therefore, with the conventional control apparatus, energy is sometimes unnecessarily consumed.